Secret in Trouble
'Secret in Trouble '''is the 16th episode of Season 37. Summary Romeo invents a new Untouchable Pen, that can allow its user to turn touchable and untouchable by clicking it to use to fight off the PJ Masks, but the battle gets tougher when it takes them into Amaya's house, getting her secret into trouble! Plot The episode begins with Amaya looking at pictures of Connor in her room when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to be caught, she quickly hid the pictures under her blanket when Connor and Greg came in. When the boys approach her and ask what she was doing, she quickly grabbed her Flossy Flash comic book and lied about reading it. When she returns them the question, Connor explains that he and Greg wanted to borrow one of her Question Tip Books to get tips for a homework, before Connor could get to her bookshelf, Amaya stops him by pulling his arm, telling him that she would get it for him, pushing the boys outside and telling them to come in when she told them that she is done. The boys were puzzled by Amaya's behavior, as she had never told them to stay out before. In the room, Amaya let out a sigh of relief, as her great secret of having many pictures of Connor hidden in her room and house (ever since she developed a crush on him) were nearly out, as Connor would have seen the pictures of him she hid in her books. While she was clearing the pictures, the screen zooms out to her window to reveal Romeo's Spybot spying on Amaya, just before it hid, as she walked towards her bed to lift up the mattress to hide the pictures for safekeeping, before letting Connor and Greg in. That night, the PJ Masks transformed and head for HQ for training, just as the PJ Picture Player shows a picture of Romeo causing trouble in the streets, as the trio decided to take the Gekko-Mobile so they can sneak up on him. Using camouflage, the heroes were able to spy on the evil-doer and overhear his conversation. The villain let out evil laughter after causing some more trouble in a citizens' house, as he praised himself for making such a useful invention: the Untouchable Pen. The heroes overheard as Catboy asked in a whisper, “Untouchable Pen? What's that?" He soon got his answer when the three Romeo saying, "Being able to switch between being touchable and untouchable is sweet! I can go anywhere now that walls are no match for me, and cause trouble!" The PJ Masks let out a loud gasp when they overheard the villain’s new ability, as he overheard and turned towards the noise. Knowing that they could not hide, the three expose themselves to the villain, telling him that they overheard everything, and would stop him. But the villain just laughed and told them, “Catch me if you can! Or should I say...Touch me if you can!". With that, Romeo turned untouchable by clicking the pen. Owlette, Gekko, and Catboy tried using their latest powers, Cat Stripes, Owl Feathers, and Gekko Shields to stop him, but to no avail, the criminal was right about being untouchable, as the projectiles just phase through him! Gekko asked his teammates what they were going to do, as there was no way to catch something that is untouchable Catboy insisted that the only way to stop the mayhem was to get and destroy the pen, the source of the ability, but Gekko returned to his point that nothing can be done to something that is untouchable. Owlette then declared that the strength of the power is also the weakness, as the only way for the villain to do something to touchable things was to turn touchable, and once they do, they could get the pen. The boys praised her for the idea, just as Catboy asked her, "That's a little bit of a rare idea for kids to think of, in fact, it's more teenager-level, and none of our teenager friends had ever encountered a situation like this, how did you get it?" Owlette gulped when she heard the question, but escaped by changing the topic as she moved the focus to catch the villain. The trio hopped back into the Gekko-Mobile to find Romeo as Catboy used his Cat Ears to hear footsteps, but got nothing, as his friends reminded him that the villain was untouchable, so it would be impossible to hear footsteps. Owlette used her Owl Eyes to look for Romeo, as she spotted him...at her house! While the boys wondered why the villain chose to go to her house, Owlette was panicking at the thought of her secret in trouble, as she took over the steering wheel and drove to the location. The boys asked her what was wrong with her, but Owlette replied later, as they got villain to stop. The heroes entered the house through the window in Amaya's room, just as Catboy heard an incoming attack as Romeo threw a bunch of needles at the heroes! Quickly, the cat hero raised Amaya's bed mattress to shield the trio from the attack, exposing the pictures of Connor under it! Not wanting the boys to see more of it, Owlette turned the mattress back over to its original position, knocking her leader over, as he fell on the floor. The heroine apologized to her companion just as Romeo threw a chair at them! The trio managed to dodge the attack, as Owlette shot her super Owl Feathers at the villain, but Romeo turned untouchable to defend himself, before turning touchable again to throw Amaya's desk at the three! Owlette and Gekko slid to avoid the attack, while Catboy caught it in his arms and put it down, as many pictures of Connor slipped out, with one covering Catboy's face! The cat hero took the picture off of his face to see it, a second before Owlette snatched it from him, telling him, "Not now, Catboy!" She then tried to attack Romeo again, but the villain turned untouchable to phase through the floor. He then turned touchable to jump and turned untouchable to phase through the roof of the lower level and the floor of the upper level before turning touchable again, as Catboy sees the villain's attempt to ambush Owlette! Quickly, he pushed Owlette out of the way with his arm, and knocking the Untouchable Pen out of Romeo's hands! The four raced towards the pen, but Romeo managed to get it and turn untouchable, as he told the heroes to touch him if they dare, as he phased through the floor once more. Owlette declared that they go after the villain, but Catboy stopped her and asked what was with all the pictures of him. Not wanting to answer the question, the heroine just asked him if they could just try to stop the criminal, but started an argument with her companion, before Gekko stopped them, stating that they need to stop the villain, as Owlette thanked him for the reminder, but the truth was she actually wanted to thank him for helping her escape Catboy's question. The kids went to the third floor of Amaya's house into the attic to search for Romeo, as Owlette warned the boys to keep all their senses open, as Romeo could pop up from anywhere, to attack them. Gekko whimpered at the sound of being attacked, but Owlette reminded him that it was the only way to get the villain to tun touchable so they could get the Untouchable Pen. At the very next second, Romeo appeared as he phased through the roof before turning touchable, as he attacked Gekko after kicking Catboy and Owlette away. The villain knocked the hero down and was about to finish the fallen good-doer, but was stopped by Catboy's cat stripes, as the two started a game of tug o war with the cat stripe. Unfortunately for the heroes, Romeo was stronger than them, as he pulled them forward. Just before he could do more damage, Gekko got up and tackled Romeo, resulting in them wrestling and rolling around the floor. As they knocked over a box, it opened and exposed Amaya's old files and more pictures of Connor! Owlette quickly covered Catboy's eyes to prevent him from looking, but he was not buying it and asked her what was going on, just as Gekko and Romeo knocked out more boxes that opened, exposing more and more pictures of Connor! Owlette was panicking while Catboy was mad at her for not telling the truth and escaping the question when he told her to just tell the truth, she could not control herself and pushed the cat hero, who collided into Gekko and Romeo could rush to the door! Before leaving, Romeo laughed and mocked Owlette for making things easier for him, by trying to protect her secret that got the heroes into more trouble, and now the biggest trouble of all. With that he closed and locked the attic door, trapping the heroes. Gekko knew he could not trouble his friend by destroying her door, before asking what Romeo meant by the biggest trouble of all. At the very next moment, they could hear Amaya's parents waking up, and deciding to discover what was all the commotion in the attic. The PJ Masks were more panicked than they ever where if they could not escape, Amaya's parents would see them! Owlette decided to in one of her old wind-up toys to use its key to unlock the door, but Catboy stopped her and told her to admit the truth, as trying to keep it a secret was causing the mission to get harder like what Romeo said. Owlette then realized it was time to be a hero, as she finally told Catboy the truth about the pictures of him as Connor hidden all over her place. "Ever since I had a crush on you, I wanted to feel like you were with me whenever I want without really having you with me when you're on something. So I had these pictures to do it, and I never dared to let anyone know, as you know, we're kids, and people doubt us to get romantic, so I kept them a secret." Catboy smiled to hear Owlette telling the truth instead of hiding it, as he told her that everything would be alright, as he hugged her. Gekko ended the tender moment reminding them that Amaya's parents were coming, as Owlette quickly grabbed a wind-up toy she found and used its key to unlock the door, Once freed, the PJ Masks escaped through a window to hide in the Gekko-Mobile in camouflage. After their great escape and Amaya's parents going back to bed, the three let out a huge sigh of relief for that was a close one. With nobody else to see them fight crime, the PJ Masks decided to stop Romeo once and for all, as Owlette came up with a plan. The trio entered the living room of Amaya's house on the first floor and pretend to be like the last time, discussing on how to catch Romeo, and Catboy asking Owlette about the pictures, with the heroine trying to escape the question. Just like before, Romeo phased through the walls to ambush the heroes, then threw drawers and files at them, which exposed more pictures of Connor. Owlette covered Catboy's eyes again, but this time, it was all part of her plan of pretending to be like last time. Romeo then attempted to attack Owlette, but the heroine and hero managed to dodge him, as he crashed into the wall, giving Gekko the time needed to crush the Untouchable Pen! With his weapon gone, Romeo ran off, exclaiming that he would get the heroes next time. As the villain was gone, the PJ Masks celebrated their victory. The next day, Connor and Greg visited Amaya in her house again, with her nice and calm as she explained that she had tidied up the pictures of Connor all in a file. Connor then asked her about another question he asked last night, about her more teenager-like mind, which she explained ever since meeting Ladybug and Cat Noir with him, she got an interest in Ladybug, and had used the PJ Picture Player to watch Ladybug in action fighting the akumatized villains in Paris, with one of them being Troublemaker, a villain who could turn touchable and untouchable like Romeo did. The boys told her that it was alright for them to know about that secret too, rather than having a crazy villain attack to let them know, as the trio laughed, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Comedy Category:Complete episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Complete Season 37 episodes Category:Season 37 episodes based on cartoons